Travelers:Reborn
by nightblade546
Summary: A child, pulled out of his world, is thrown into another in order to save his. With friends and allies along the way, will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Travelers: Reborn! This story will only involve one self insert instead of 4. why you may ask? because I can't write 4 personalities all at once. Now you may notice that some of the original story is still here. Why? you may ask, well….wait for the next chapter ;)**

"Looks like this is it huh?" muttered a 15 year old child laying on the ground bleeding. "Spent all this time and what do I get? A goddamn punch to the face." he groaned as he looked on and saw a great monster roared and all his friends and allies he made on the ground unconscious. "How did this all happen you ask? Well let's go back, back to the beginning." He said as he started to fade in and out of consciousness.

"UGH." a 15 year old boy in his bed with the blankets covering his face groaned while an alarm was blaring. A hand stuck out of the bed and slammed the snooze button as a figure stood up.

"Welp time to wake up." He said as he rose up from the bed. He had dark black hair, brown eyes and a slightly pudgy face. He groaned as he clutched his head slightly as he rose up from the remains of his bed. Looking at his body one would think that he isn't athletic at all but surprisingly enough he was pretty slim but with enough fat that one could call him normal. He was pretty tall for his age standing at 5'10" but one could argue otherwise. He was Chinese looks-wise but not Chinese culture-wise meaning he could do basic Chinese stuff like holding chopsticks and such but not Chinese in the sense that he can't read nor write it.

"Mark Lanse come downstairs and get ready for school!" Mark's mom called as Mark looked at the clock.

"Coming!" Mark said as he got out his clothes and got ready for school. He was wearing a basic shirt with yellow and blue strip shirt on it while wearing his black and neon track pants that he oddly wears everyday. He ran ,tablet, backpack and put on his black and neon green shoes and went outside and walked to school.

"YO MARK!" called out a voice. Mark turned around to notice one of his best friends waving back.

"Eyy Mihail Zolta!" Mark shouted at the owner of the voice as he walked to him.

"Dude stop screaming everybody and their grandmother can hear you in space." Mihail chuckled while high-fiving Mark. Mihail Zolta was one would call A "loser who's never gonna get a girlfriend" but his kindness and personality deem otherwise. He wore a red hoodie with black and blue pants and white and grey sneakers. He was Macedonian but He doesn't follow his culture much.

"Shuddup." Mark rebutted jokingly. Mark was "Abnormal" in the sense that he was loud, crazy, has a Mercurial personality, hyper and he kept eating fast food for lunch for 4 straight years and never gotten extremely fat. "Come on let's get to class." Mark said as they jogged to the doors. They opened them and the bell started ringing.

"GODDAMMIT!" Mark yelled as Mihail just laughed and said "Ah well, at least we actually made it."

**Skip to lunch**

"MAN class was boring" Mark said as he went to his locker. "Hey Mark-" "If you said what i think your gonna say then I will make you go deaf." Mark jokingly said to his friend Stephane.

"I was about to say WASTE MON." Stephane said with a creepy smile. Stephane Vert wasn't what you would call normal in fact he's similar to Mark in the crazy department but Mark's slightly below and different in the sense that Stephane is actually more mature then Mark sometimes and the other way around. He was actually french but doesn't have that stereotypical french accent .

"Alright then let's get to lunch I'm hungry as hell." he said as he walked to the lunch hall with Stephane trailing behind him.

"Hey Stephane, Mark over here!" Mihail called as he saved a spot for them.

"Hey Mihail, Sean." Mark greeted them.

"Hey Mark did you know that we managed to kill and eat someone in this really cool game?" Sean said. Sean Ppalgan had a slight acne breakout on his face but it was slowly going away. He wore black and yellow sneakers with a black and grey shirt and blue jeans. He was of Korean descent but didn't have the accent.

"Goddammit Sean." Mark facepalmed and groaned as he started to eat his lunch. "So how was your day guys?" He asked as he turned around to his friends. "UGH we have this really big project and it's due in like 5 days." Mihail groaned while eating his egg and cheese sandwich.

"Me and Mark got this bull assignment that's due tomorrow" said Stephane while eating his sandwich.

"I got nothing so suck it noobs!" Sean laughed while eating his rice and dumplings. Suddenly they heard a giant roar and a flash of bright light appeared and a giant monster appeared on the field and everybody ran to go check it out.

'Wadafuq?' Mark thought as the monster started charging a laser that strangely resembled a certain anime character's trademark attack.

"HOLY SHEIT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"RUN BIATCH RUN!"

Then the monster fired it's laser that kickstarted this long and epic quest.

**And that's the end of that!**

**Check out Odell-Pacinelli1's story "When Two Worlds Collide"! I'm the co-author of said story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking back at my old story, I was so lazy writing it. Well at least I have a new slate now! This is chapter one of Travelers: Reborn!**

CHAPTER 1: Where am I?

Mark sat up with a throbbing head as he looked around his surroundings in confusion. It was an forest of some sorts, with green as far as the eye could see.

"Oh god….if this is where I think it is then…." He muttered as he managed to get up and looked at his surroundings. He noticed a blue backpack just sitting there and it looked like it wanted to be open. Curious to know what was in his overgrown lootbag, he decided to open it up. In the bag he noticed some clothing, a small silver rod of some sorts, supplies and a letter. He decided to open up the letter and it said the following.

"_Welcome to your new world survivor! Your old one has been destroyed unfortunately so we have decided to save one person from destruction and that person was you! Now we have decided to give you some new supplies in your new journey in this strange land. In the backpack, you'll find that we have given you a small silver rod. That, my friend, is what we like to call a "all-purpose integrator" or Holhack for short. We also have decided to bring you three objects from your old world in order to remind yourself that you are not part of this world. Finally we have altered your body to fit the world's standards along with fighting skills in order to protect yourself, but the rest you will have to learn on your own. Good luck and remember: stay strong."_

Entities

Mark just stood there, shocked at the fact that his world was completely eradicated. But oddly enough he didn't care.

'I guess it's the fact that it was too boring' he chuckled as he looked through his loot. In there he found everything listed in there except for five objects. He found a scroll, a gun, some bullets, money and a dirk.

The scroll, gun, bullets and money seemed foreign to him but he picked up the dirk and swung it around.

"Can't believe they decided to bring me the dirk I got from china…..but it's a toy so it might break easily." Mark said with a sad smile as he picked up the weapons. He put the gun inside a holster that he found along with his bullets and dirk. He put the money back into the backpack and used the scroll to look at himself. Everything about him was the same except for his hair and eyes which we're now blue.

"Oh well….now where should I go?" Mark asked to himself before noticing a light coming from a tower that he noticed. "To the light I guess." he said before picking up his belongings and started to move towards the light.

Meanwhile at beacon, Teams RWBY and JNPR we're at Ozpin's office.

"You called us?" Ruby asked as she was confused why were they called.

"Yes. We have found someone that shouldn't be here." Ozpin said as he pulled up footage of Mark. It showed a flash of light before his body popped up, slightly glowing as well. He fast-forwarded a bit to show him reading the letter and looking through his backpack. Finally it showed him walking in a random direction.

"And what's so dangerous about him?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"Yeah, he looks lost." Yang put in her two cents as well.

"Well, he's headed towards beacon with weapons in tow." Ozpin explained as he showed live footage. It showed Mark with a tired and angry expression as he trudged towards beacon. "Your first assignment is to apprehend this child and to bring him back here." He explained to the two first year teams.

"We won't let you down sir!" Weiss said as she and the rest of the first years left. Ozpin then turned to the camera footage and said "I just hope this child won't get scared by them."

Back with Mark, he was pissed as hell in general. He was covered in dirt and pure frustration.

"I've been walking this goddamn path for so damn long when will I get there!?" He yelled out in frustration before noticing teams RWBY and JNPR coming his way. He was about to yell at them before he noticed that their weapons were pulled out. "Well sheit." He muttered before he slowly creeped into a nearby line of bushes and started to slowly move ahead.

"Where is this guy?" Yang asked as she yawned and stretched her arms. They've been walking for about a few hours now, not noticing anyone on the path.

"Maybe he went home?" Jaune asked while still looking around and saw only green.

"That's impossible, he was brought here by the looks of it." Weiss explained with an irritated tone. "He's probably just hiding due to the fact that he's here to kill someone." She said with a haughty tone.

"What makes you think that?" Ruby asked as she noticed everybody's attitude change.

"Think about it. He has weapons and he had a expression of tiredness, that's one way to tell if he's a killer!" Weiss exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"He doesn't look like he wants to kill anybody!" Ruby exclaimed trying to defend the mystery person.

"Then why does he have weapons?"

Everybody was silent when Weiss said that as the atmosphere became so thick, you could cut it with a baseball bat.

Meanwhile Mark was in the bushes but more tired and angry now.

'Does this girl know what I've been through!?' He thought with frustration as he didn't notice the Beowolf creeping behind him. 'This girl thinks that she knows me huh!?' he thought as the Beowolf roared at him. He turned to face the Beowolf and said "Well that's just great." Before he gotten tossed towards RWBY and JNPR.

The two teams we're confused at the person that flew by them and hit the nearby tree.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she went to the tree. She noted that it was the person that they were looking for but slightly beat up. She then heard a roar and noticed the Beowolf.

"Battle positions!" Ruby and Jaune exclaimed as they all pulled out their weapons before they heard a gunfire.

"Bloody wolves." Muttered Mark as he stood up with revolver in hand. As the Beowolf roared again, Mark shot another bullet into it's mouth in order to silence it. "Shut it you." He said as the Beowolf then charged at Mark with intent to kill but team RWBY responded first by Ruby slicing it in half.

"You ok?" Ruby asked as she went to help Mark. Mark got up with the help of Ruby and started to grumble under his breath.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Mark grumbled as he limped towards the others. "Sup?" He asked with a chuckle. They looked at each other and got out of their battle stances but still had their weapons in hand.

"We're gonna need you to come with us." Blake said as she started to read.

"Oh? and why's that?" Mark asked confusingly as he noticed the others slowly surrounding him.

"Because you just appeared in the forest." Yang explained as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

"Ahh….that makes sense." Mark explained with a wistful look. "All right then, take me to your leader." He said with a chuckle as Weiss cuffed his hands.

"That's in case you try to kill us." Weiss said with a snarky tone as she walked towards Beacon along with the others.

"Oh well…..let's get going I guess." Mark said to himself as he started to walk.

**And that's the end of that! Review! Favorite! Follow! and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
